


Renovation Romeos

by leftdragonpainter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Dogs, Drinking, Drinking Games, Fluff, Humor, Lonely Sam Winchester, Pining, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftdragonpainter/pseuds/leftdragonpainter
Summary: Gabriel needs his new kitchen finished, like yesterday. His brother recommends using a certain firm run by the Winchester Brothers. Can Gabriel remember that Sam is there to work on his house and not on anything else? Can Castiel remember that he doesn't live with Gabriel and that he doesn't need to be there so much to talk with a certain green eyed contractor?





	1. Wet T-Shirt Contest Anyone?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I started writing this literally from seeing a pic of Jared in a pool. I thought 'hey! Meet cute!' And of course I'm me, so even though I attempted a one-shot I plotted instead. I can hear your eyerolls VampAmber. So even though I know I have several other WIPs to finish, here is yet another one to add to the list. I'm shooting for about 10 chapters on this, but ya'll know me *shrugs*.  
> Comments, kudos always welcome  
> Gabi  
> <3<3<3

“How goes the remodeling so far?” Castiel asked his brother. Like a good brother who actually cared about what was going on in his family’s life.

Weirdo.

Gabriel glared at him over the rim of his coffee mug. He wasn’t caffeinated enough yet to lie, so the truth came out. “Fucking horribly, thanks for asking.”

Castiel set aside his stack of files, and sat down in the chair across from his brother. “What’s wrong now?”

Gabe sighed. Leaning back in his chair, he held firm to his coffee. “Well so far, the first contractor I hired did such a craptastic job on the kitchen that I had to hire someone else to fix it. The group that was going to do it decided that I wasn’t paying them nearly enough after they discover that it was my name on the side of this building. When I wouldn’t renegotiate, they packed up and left the kitchen in even worse shape. Then the last ones I hired just never showed up. So now I have no working kitchen, down a shitload of money, and can’t find a contractor out here in BoDunk, Kansas to save my life. Remind me why did we move the business out here again?”

“To save money.” Castiel reminded him. He frowned. He knew it had taken Gabriel a while before he had found a house he liked after they decided to move their business to Lebanon. Castiel had come several months earlier to ease the company’s transition to the middle of nowhere. He had found a place quickly, had even gotten some work done…

It hit him.

The Winchester’s Family Business.

The blue eyed man felt his cheeks redden at the thought of the tall handymen. Particularly the green eyed one with the impossibly beautiful smile. He cleared his throat. “I may know of someone…uh, a company. They did my kitchen. I would use him, uh, them again.”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at his younger brother. Subtle he was not. Thankfully he had seen the work that this supposed company did on his brother’s house. He had used the modern kitchen frequently when he had crashed on Castiel’s house while looking for his new home on the range. Not that there was a range. Though he would settle for a range top stove.

“So what’s the name of this oh-so-fabulous company?” Gabriel asked, pulling out his cell phone to look them up.

*****

They showed up in a beat up old pickup truck.

Gabriel wasn’t all that impressed as an older man with a beard and a hat that looked older than Castiel graced his head stepped out of the front driver’s side. Then the passenger side door opened. Gabriel snorted. Yeah, he knew what his brother liked about the company.

The 6’1” Adonis with dimples and green eyes was definitely up his baby brother’s alley. Oh he so was getting teased at work on Monday about this. Setting thoughts of how to embarrass Cassie aside for later, Gabriel turned to the older man, holding out his hand. “Mr. Winchester, I presume?”

The older man chuckled gruffly, returning the handshake. “You presume wrong, kid. Name’s Bobby Singer. I oversee the electric and plumbing for these bozos.” He pointed over his shoulder at the younger man.

“Not real professional there, Bobby,” he said. The older man, Bobby shrugged, not caring one way or another. The man ran a hand over his short cropped hair. “Besides, Sammy ain’t even here.”

“Don’t hear you denying that you’re a bozo though.”

Gabriel listened to their banter, highly amused. While they were definitely rough around the edges, they certainly didn’t lack personality. That fact alone got them in the door to do an estimate on the job.

Once inside, Bobby and Dean Winchester (Gabriel eventually found out), were consummate professionals. They took measurements, scoffed at the shoddy job the previous contractors had left, and shook their heads at the cost the other companies had claimed it would take to get the work done.

“Bunch a idjits.” Bobby scowled down at the previous numbers. “Coulda got this done in half the time, and cost a whole hell of a lot less. They were charging you retail pricing on a wholesale job.”

As Bobby continued to grumble over the numbers, Dean walked over with what appeared to be a sketchbook. “So, I’ve done a couple of rough sketches for you. It’s slightly different that what you may have expected. But I know you were saying over the phone that you love to cook. As someone who annoys the hell out of my brother with my own love of cooking, I drew these up. If you don’t like ‘em, no harm, no foul.”

Gabriel took the book from his hands, glancing down at the page in front of him. He was stunned. He thought he had been given a good draft before with the other contractors. Boy was he wrong. These were fucking perfect. Exactly what he would have wanted in his perfect kitchen. His face remained passive though, giving nothing away.

Dean fidgeted anxiously beside him, waiting for his decision.

Closing the book, Gabriel sighed and handed it back to the taller man. Dean's shoulders slumped.

“So how soon can you start?”

*****

Sam Winchester was having the worst fucking day, no _week_ , ever.

First he finds out that his girlfriend Jess had been seeing his friend Brady on the side. So in a rush he had moved out of their apartment with his golden retriever Bones. Now he had to crash at his brother’s loft above Aunt Ellen’s bar until he could find his own place. One that allowed dogs. Thankfully his Uncle Bobby was letting him house Bones at his old farmhouse for the time being. Then his brother takes on a fucking contracting job, again, without even consulting him. They were handymen for fucks sake, not contractors.

Sam pulled up in front of the mid-century home he would be spending the next few weeks working. He frowned. Part of him resented the new owner. Sam had always loved this house growing up. It stood apart from all the Craftsman and cookie-cutter houses that lined the streets of Lebanon. It was one story, sure, but it was still huge. It’s walls had huge windows that stood even taller than his 6’4” frame. He knew for a fact it was open floorplan as well, one of the rooms even had built-in bookshelves along the walls. There was even a huge in-ground pool in the back yard, the only one in town.

He kinda hated Jess in that moment for talking him into looking for a house for them both.

Reaching into the back of his truck, he grabbed some of his gear. His brother was already here with some of the others, clearing out the kitchen of what they wouldn’t be using. Passing Benny and Garth as they moved a piece of countertop to the front yard, Sam waved before heading inside.

“Dean?” he called out.

“Back here!” his brother yelled out from the back yard.

Making his way through the house was easy. The living areas, dining room and kitchen was one big room really, taking over half the house. There were three bedrooms, two bathrooms and a utility room down the hallway to the left. Bypassing those, Sam headed towards the backyard. His brother was bent over some paperwork, his sketches most likely, being held down inventively by stacks of tile.

“Hey. Where’re we starting?” Sam set his equipment next to the picnic table. Dean began explaining the day’s plan as well as overviewing the week. It was simple enough, gut and install. Stretching his muscles that were about to be put to the test, Sam groaned. Already the pool in the backyard was looking tempting, taking a few steps closer. Not that he would use it of course. It wasn’t even 10 o’clock yet and it was already pushing close to ninety degrees. He took off his flannel, leaving only the white tee single layer on.

In the house behind him he heard shouting, followed by a crash and running. Little running. Like by an animal. Before Sam could blink a blur of white and tan rushed outside.

“Max, no!” a man shouted.

Before he knew what was happening, the fur ball ran at Sam, darting between his legs. Sam attempted to stay out of it’s way but to be fair he wasn’t always the most graceful person with his height. In a split second he was knocked into the pool with a resounding cannon-fall, several gallons of chlorinated water spilling over the edge.

The man who had yelled was apologizing to Dean as Sam resurfaced. He flung back his wet hair from his face.

“I’m so, so sorry. He just rushed out of the room before I could get his leash on him. I…Holy mother of fuck.” The short golden eyed man swore as he looked over at the drenched man in the pool.


	2. NO! SCOOBY-DON'T!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going to put the pic of Jared coming out of a pool in the white tee on here, but I'm stupid with technology.   
> Anywhoo enjoy!  
> Comments, kudos, and awkwardness  
> Gabi  
> <3<3<3

“Holy mother of fuck.”

When Gabriel had come running out of the house, his heart had almost stopped. Chasing after his small terrier Max had been all he was focused on when he had heard the giant splash of someone falling in the pool. Fuck. This new puppy was just a lawsuit waiting to happen. He could just see it now, the entire business going belly up because a contractor couldn’t swim. Terrorized by Terrier, the headline would read. Great, he could feel his anxiety kicking in.

His worries faded momentarily when Dean threw his head back and laughed at his pool drenched co-worker.

Unsure of if it was the right thing to do, Gabriel stuttered out an apology for his puppy Max, who was completely unrepentant over his actions, oblivious to the large humans around him and licking his junk. Cute little turd had snuck out of his bedroom before Gabriel had a chance to get his leash on him. Add in strangers who might pet him and warm fresh air of the great outdoors equaled to Max escaping from his Azkaban prison cell aka Gabriel’s bedroom.

When he had rushed out to the backyard, Gabriel hadn’t expected to find fucking perfection emerging from his pool. The white V-neck t-shirt the man wore clung to each and every rippl-y, muscly, drool-inducing line of his torso. Gabriel’s mouth watered as the tall man slicked back his wet brown hair off his face and chuckled at Gabriel’s reaction.

Or maybe it wasn’t his stupid open-mouthed reaction as it was what Max was currently doing. Gabriel blinked, and looked down. He had a large backyard for Max to use but instead the pup decided to piss on the shoes he was currently wearing. Which were sandals. _Ugh._ Gabriel groaned as the warm urine squelched between his toes. He grimaced in disgust. Then Max had the nerve to pull out the big guns.

Fucking puppy eyes. Eyes that were clearly saying ‘I did good, yes?’ They made it damn impossible for Gabriel to stay mad at him.

It didn’t hurt either that his escape had helped in getting Mr. Gorgeous all wet. Yeah, Gabriel wouldn’t be complaining about that anytime soon.

“Damnit. You’re lucky you’re cute.” Gabriel shot an appraising look at the man getting out of the pool. _Don’t look at his jeans, don’t look at his jeans…_ “Uh, let me get you a towel,” he said before rushing back into the house.

Dean chimed in, still laughing. He had noticed how Gabriel’s eyes had practically bulged out of his head at the sight of his little brother. “You okay there, Sammy?”

“Yeah. I’m fine,” he waved aside any concerns. With as hot as it already was, thermostat pushing towards the mid-nineties, tripping into the pool felt nice. At least the owner wasn’t flipping out about the hired help using it, however accidently. He and Dean had worked at a few places where they got yelled at for wanting to use the bathroom. He pulled out his wallet and phone from his pockets, frowning at the wet electronic. He wondered if this Mr. Gabriel Novak had any rice to dry out the ancient device? He knew he needed to upgrade it, but why when the one he had worked so well.

Gabriel came back out carrying a couple of large fluffy towels. Sam’s eyebrows raised at the cartoon on one of them. “Is that…?” he gestured to the top one.

“A suggestive interpretation of a three way between Daphne, Shaggy and Fred? Yes. Yes it is.” Gabriel reddened. He glanced down at the towel still in his hand. Why hadn’t he done his laundry? The next time he saw his friend Balthazar, Gabriel was kicking his ass for giving him this stupid towel. “Sorry. It was a gag gift.”

“I think Fred’s the one getting gagged there.” Dean said, looking at the towel.

“Dean. Go away and do something else.”

“Is that anyway to talk to your favorite brother?” Dean teased. Throwing his hands in the air he backed away, heading inside. “Fine, fine. I’m going. Take care of your princess hair then get to work. Don’t want the boss man thinking that we’re a bunch of slackers.”

Dean threw a wink at Gabriel.

There was a moment of awkward pause in the backyard after Dean left them to their own distractions. Sam shot a look at the smaller man, their current employer. He cleared his throat, and began using the towel to dry off. “Sorry about this.”

“Hey, no need for you to be sorry. It was my doggo that tripped you. If anything I should apologize.” Gabriel couldn’t stop his eyes from wandering over the muscles outlined by Sam’s wet shirt without yanking them out of his head. _Look at something else,_ he admonished himself. Then he saw the man’s phone. The ancient, _ancient_ flip phone. “Fuck. Is that your phone?”

“Yeah. It was in my pocket when I fell in. Should be okay though, if you got any rice to…” Sam began.

“Nope. No rice. But I’ll do you one better. New phone. On me. No, no. It’s the least I can do.” Gabriel held up a hand, stopping Sam’s protestations. There was no way he could let him continue to use a phone made in the last century. Plus, he could use this as an excuse to get the man’s number, but only because he was too much of a chicken shit to ask for it outright.

Speaking of phones, Gabriel’s began ringing. He still didn’t know why drunk him thought it funny to change his brother Castiel’s ringtone to the sad ‘Arms of an Angel’ song from the APL commercial. Sam shot him a look.

Yeah, he really needed to change it.

“Yo, bro. What up?” he answered, kicking himself for sounding like an utter moron. It shouldn’t matter though, since Sam was obviously straight. More’s the pity.

_“How is Dean working out? Uh, I mean, how are they, the Winchester’s, working out for you? Have they started yet? Can I come see him, uh, it. The kitchen.”_ He finished lamely, Castiel’s voice fumbling through the connection.

All Gabriel could do was laugh and make it even more embarrassing for all parties involved. “You know that they just started today. Dean-o’s all sweaty though. Want me to take a picture for you?”

Sam’s eyebrows shot up.

_“What? No. I, uh, shut up Gabriel.”_

“You want me to pass notes in class to your crush, you’re gonna get teased. Them’s the rules.” Gabriel chuckled into the phone.

_“I don’t know why I bother even trying to talk to you. Good-bye Gabriel. I’ll see you at work tomorrow.”_ The deafening click of Castiel hanging up rang in the older Novak’s ear.

Clearing his throat, Sam asked. “So, uh, who was that? And why would they want a picture of Dean?”

“That,” Gabriel paused for dramatic effect, waving his phone. “That was my baby brother Castiel. He may or may not have a blatant big gay crush on your brother. Pretty sure the kid is going to get his heart broken though because of it.”

“Why is that?” Sam remembered working over at Castiel’s place a few months ago. Hard to forget someone with such a unique name. Or Dean’s reaction to the man.

“Having a crush on a straight man never ends well. I should know.” Gabriel sighed, looking away from Sam.

The taller man grinned however. Sam chuckled. “If it helps any, Dean never shut up about him either. For the first week he was walking into walls whenever Cas would walk by. Then it was all ‘Did you notice how freaking _blue_ his eyes are Sammy?’” His voice dropped, imitating his older brother. “Honestly, it was getting annoying.”

“Wait the truck up. Dean-o isn’t straight?” Gabriel asked, bewildered by this turn of events.

Sam shook his head. “Nope. He doesn’t really label, but I’d guess bi, if anything.”

Placing a hand on the taller man’s glorious, broad shoulders, Gabriel smirked. “Oh, Sammich, I think we are going to have to put our brother’s out of their misery.”

Sam became fearful of how bad the next week was going to become.


	3. Um? How to title?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make matters easy for me to write I shall be using what Sam and Gabe each have set in their phones for each other.  
> Note: Was going to do two mid-sized chapters and thought, nah. So here ya go! One giant chapter!  
> If anyone has a suggestion for a chapter title, let me know.  
> Comments, kudos and yada yada  
> Gabi  
> <3<3<3

“I really don’t see why you’ve brought me here, Gabriel. This isn’t really the type of place either of us would normally frequent.” Castiel squinted up at the run down building. Loud music could be heard pouring out of the screen door to the bar, as well as loud laughter from those already indulging inside.

Gabriel shrugged, maintaining a strict poker face. Which for him was a wide ass smirk. “Hey. I figured might as well mingle with our new townies. Fit in and all that. It came highly recommended.”

By Sam Winchester.

A week after the Winchester’s had begun to work on Gabriel’s kitchen, the blond already was tired of seeing his brother. Not that he didn’t love him, or that he didn’t love working with him, not at all. He wouldn’t have gotten into business with the blue eyed bugger if he didn’t.

No. What bugged him was Castiel suddenly wanting to hang around his house everyday after work. To ‘hang out’. Gabriel had rolled his eyes at Castiel’s use of finger quotes. He was no idiot. He saw how Castiel followed Dean around like some loyal lapdog. He also saw that Dean didn’t mind. Finally by the end of the first week, Gabriel had enough.

Convincing Castiel to go out to a local bar may have been tricky, but it was worth it. Castiel didn’t go out. Ever. But Gabriel used almost every Level 1 trick in his bag to get him down to the bar. And given that he had been told by Sam that this particular bar was Dean’s favorite hangout (and conveniently under Dean’s apartment) made him even more motivated to finally get Castiel and Dean together and out of his blond hair.

Gabriel clapped a hand to his baby brother’s shoulder, consequently shoving him in the direction of the door. “Come on! You gotten loosen up at some point, Cassie.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes, then turned to enter the questionable establishment. Gabriel smacked into the back of his brother’s trench coat as Castiel froze in the entryway. Peeking over his shoulder to see what the hold up was, Gabriel chuckled. Dean Winchester stood playing pool across the bar. Draped over him was a small blond woman, smiling and laughing at something he had said. It looked like Sam was playing against him, leaning on his on pool cue.

Dean’s head rose at their entrance. A small smile crossed his face when he saw Castiel. He set down the pool cue and ignored the woman beside him. He made his way over to the newcomers. “Heya, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean.”

Two hours and innumerable amount of drinks later, Gabriel didn’t know what happened to the night. There was adorable flirting, Dean obvious and Castiel oblivious. He and Sam were quite enjoying watching the banter between their brothers. Bets and drinking games began, something that was normal with the group who frequented the bar. Jo (the blonde waitress and Ellen’s daughter) lost after only five shots to Castiel. And Castiel making it to almost nine before Dean put a halt to the wager.

At one point Gabriel took control of the jukebox, much to the pain of everyone. After the twelfth time that ‘ _Heat of the Moment’_ played in a row, Sam was flinching and Dean was muttering, “I’m dead. I’ve died. This is my hell.” Gabriel was officially banned by Ellen from ever using her jukebox again. She had to eventually unplug the machine.

It was late, almost everyone was gone for the night. Sam sat beside Gabriel at a table, his long arm draped over the back of Gabriel’s chair. His fingers were drawing patterns on his shoulder. Gabriel wasn’t certain whether or not Sam knew he was doing it. Instead of calling attention to it, he jumped at a distraction.

“Hey Dean-o!” Gabriel shouted even though he was barely a few feet away from the flannel covered man. Poking the taller man in the shoulder as he passed the table, he shot him a wink. Deciding to act drunker than he actually was, he slurred out. “Y’know what? Y’should take Cassie there home. I drove him. Can’t now. Not home. Nope-a-dope.”

Dean eyed him. Perhaps his act wasn’t all that convincing?

“And how exactly will you get home?” Dean crossed his arms. Castiel was practically sleeping on Ellen’s counter. He was using his ridiculous coat as a pillow. He watched as the muscles beneath his white shirt shifted.

Gabriel coughed, pulling back his attention. “Cab, too of course.”

They shared a look. Dean leaned forward to whisper low enough that they wouldn’t be overheard. “I’m not going to do anything with him until he sobers up. Just make sure he gets home okay.”

Gabriel allowed him to see how sober he was as well. “I know. That’s why I trust you to get him home. But fair warning, Winchester, you hurt my baby brother…”

“Yeah, yeah. You hurt me right back.” Dean knew well the big brother speech. He had given it enough himself. Dean wondered if he would have to return the speech soon. He eyed his own brother sitting next to the blond man.

“Oh, that’s the least of it. The devil himself will use you as a pin cushion. Got it?” Gabriel said dangerously. Dean blinked, surprised that he actually felt threatened by the shorter man.

“Got it.”

*****

It had taken very little. A nudge here, a dropped hint there. The casual run-in calculated by both Sam and Gabriel for their brothers at the Roadhouse. Physically shoving them both into the same cab, and telling the driver to take them to Castiel’s house. By the end of two weeks though Dean and Castiel were attached at the hip, and in ways their respective brothers never wanted to know about.

It had been a productive couple of weeks for certain. Getting their brothers together? Check. Installing cabinets and countertops and all the appliances under budget and time? Check. Getting the remainder of his things back from Jess? Double triple check.

Sam sighed wearily at the boxes piled around him. Dean’s apartment was far too small to hold all of both his and Dean’s things, boxed and unboxed, but Dean refused to allow Sam to put it all in some storage unit where he would have to pay out the nose just to keep things out of the way for a month or two. “Don’t waste your money Sammy, plenty of space here!” he had exclaimed before tripping backwards over a stack of boxes.

Sam needed to do something with it soon though. Because if _he_ tripped over the same box one more time, he most likely would break his neck. In all actuality he just needed to find a place of his own. He missed Bones. He missed not living above a bar. He missed having his own bed. The couch in Dean’s apartment was _not_ made for someone of his height, he thought as he stretched out his tight muscles of his back.

He bit down on a large spoonful of Capt. Crunch, his standard dinner when Dean wasn’t around to cook for him. Which was most of the time lately. He frowned down at the disappointing bowl. Lazily he picked up the remote to the flat screen, bringing up the Netflix menu. “What to binge, what to binge?” Sam wondered aloud.

Before he could get any farther than pulling up the serial killer documentaries, his new phone _BING_ ed with an incoming text, followed quickly with another. Gabriel had surprised him when he had been true to his word about purchasing Sam a new phone. Sam grabbed for the sleek new phone that had been forced on him. And despite all his protestations on the subject matter, Sam actually loved it.

_Trickster: Want a free dog????_

The picture attached was of Max, his terrier. Only his head was visible in the pile of mulch he had buried himself in. Sam laughed. Shaking his head he text back.

**Sammykins: You know you would never get rid of him.**

**…**

**…**

**Sammykins: How did that even happen btw?**

_Trickster: You’re right. I wouldn’t. Adorable little shit._

_Trickster: The dog. Not you._

_Trickster: um…_

_…_

_…_

_Trickster: I don’t know how it happened. Just looked away for a moment to check something and came back to this._

**Sammykins: I figured you meant Max.**

**Sammykins: And were you checking fandom sites again for that show you watch? Not Natural?**

_Trickster: It’s Supernatural, you philistine._

_Trickster: And shut up. You don’t know me._

**GIF SENT <eye rolls>**

_Trickster: Whatevs. What you up to anyway?_

That question threw him a bit. It was a Friday night, barely eight o’clock and he was sitting in front of the television while already wearing his pajamas. Sam looked around the room, realizing what a sad commentary his life had become. Hell, it wasn’t even a commentary anymore. More like a blip.

**Sammykins: Literally nothing.**

_Trickster: Want to come over here? I’ve been playing with my new kitchen ;)_

_PHOTO SENT_

**Sammykins: WTF??? Have you been cooking all day Gabe??**

The image had been of Gabriel’s new kitchen island. Or what should have been the island, Sam couldn’t tell under all of the mounds of food weighing it down. Most of it was a ridiculous amount of baked goods, pie and cakes and cookies. Though to the back of the photo he could make out ribs and steaks and trays of various casseroles. He was sure that there was more cluttering up the other counters as well.

_Trickster: Yes actually I have._

**Sammykins: There is no way you are ever going to be able to eat it all. You know that right?**

_Trickster: I know. But once I started I couldn’t stop._

_Trickster: Was wondering…_

_…_

_…_

**Sammykins: Yes?**

_Trickster: Could you help me pack most of this up so I can drop it off at the shelter?_

Sam blinked. He had not been expecting that. At all. Not from Gabriel, who was generally all smiles and laughs and never seemed to have a serious bone in his body. He felt his heart shift a little, if that was even possible.

**Sammykins: Give me twenty minutes. I’ll be right there.**

 


End file.
